


[奥尔泽菲]意外事故

by Beijiqiee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijiqiee/pseuds/Beijiqiee
Summary: cp:奥尔什方x泽菲兰ABO设定，奥尔什方为Alpha，泽菲兰为Omega来自亲友的脑洞梗（挽救了我这个打死也想不出脑洞的渣渣，其实亲友写得更详细然而为了显得字数少点（？）我魔改了一些），正文主要是嘟嘟嘟，前情提要概述一下大概是：泽菲兰的抑制剂需要对外采购，然而由于近期帝国或是异端者的动向等需要严查从外采购的货物，于是泽菲兰仆人购买的抑制剂也被当被巨龙首暂时扣下排查，耽搁了时间泽菲兰感觉自己是被神殿骑士团那边的人针对了(……)，眼看发情期逐渐靠近，这种事又不能随意对同僚开口，没有办法只能暂时告假亲自去巨龙首找人，为了掩人耳目还换上了便服和斗篷，抱着实在不行强抢反正这个地方的人也没人认得出他的想法，刚到地方没多久就进入发情期了(……)本想着随便找个地方自己解决，不成想刚进一个屋子就被发现可疑人物在巨龙首营地徘徊而亲自追查的奥尔什方按倒在地，很快两人也就意识到现在是什么情况，最后还是由奥尔什方主动蒙上泽菲兰的双眼，告诉他今天自己不知道谁大驾光临营地，泽菲兰也没有见到过什么人，也不是艾默里克阁下或是福尔唐家的人帮助了他，这样撇清关系的“承诺”让泽菲兰放下心来，本来是想好好谈判一下，不过现在已经没那个时间和心情去谈判了，从外面听到奥尔什方的人品是值得相信的，总归是赶紧解决完情潮是最好的——
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 4





	[奥尔泽菲]意外事故

衣料的摩擦声和盔甲轻微碰撞的声音在空旷的室内扩大，两人一时都没有更多言语，懊恼的苍穹骑士团总长还在愣神回忆自己的糟糕经历时衣服就被尽数解下，同时感觉到身侧有温暖袭来，还有眼前布料遮挡下依旧能窥见的跳动光晕，估计是那位贴心地点起火炉好不让自己在巨龙首这样的严寒中冻死吧...

最需要保障的生存问题得到缓解，情欲就如同藤蔓再次延绵缠绕住他的身体。喘息又加重了不少，身体也散发出光明百合的清甜味道，这股味道让人觉得陌生。自分化以来再也没有闻到过，他甚至怀疑是在自己身上卸去盔甲的Alpha发出的，而实际上两位本没有多少交集的骑士在这点出奇得一致，浓郁和清淡的百合气息纠缠，化为更加甜香的滋味……这就是Alpha和Omega天生契合的证明么？

身上的手指划过每一寸肌肤都让他战栗，在视线被遮挡的情况下一切的触感都被放大，更不用说在这种特殊时期，腿根不知何时已经沾上穴口流出的清液，内里仿佛是蚂蚁群爬过一般麻痒，非要有什么去搔挠才能舒缓，随着手指埋入，暂时缓解之后涌出更多酥麻感聚拢在下体，欲根在手指戳刺敏感点时挺立，抵在身下的熊皮地毯摩擦，流下丝丝透明的痕迹。

作为将一切奉献予战女神的信者，欲望早已被泽菲兰彻底抛弃，可如今的境况让他茫然又有些无奈，自己总归不能拖着这样的身体回去皇都，那一定会衍生更大的骚乱，造成这一切的家伙现在在帮助自己，这只不过是一次小小的失误，自己的心依旧虔诚…………不过他只能在有限的时间里思考这些。即便他的心里还有些许抵触，身体却已经做好了接纳的准备，柔软的穴口已经可以容纳三根手指，即便Alpha的性器比手指粗上不少，情潮期滑腻的水液足够润滑入口与甬道。

奥尔什方抬头看了眼背对自己的泽菲兰，手上的动作停顿下来，并不是想吊人胃口，只不过趁着两人似乎还能勉强维持理性的时候还想征求一下对方的意见。骑士身份和家族教条让自己克制，更何况这次的“小误会”自己也有一些责任，但眼见泽菲兰并没有在动作或者语言上表现自己的抵触他心里竟然有一丝微妙的雀跃。

阴茎抵在穴口一点点挤入，握在掌心的双臀微微收紧，穴口也跟着收紧，估计还是有些疼痛的，奥尔什方继续试探，一边将手绕去前面握住泽菲兰的，手心包裹住头部开始揉搓，虽然没有性交的经验，但好歹偶尔也会有需要自我排解的时刻，他估摸着无法恋爱结婚，看起来就十分禁欲的苍穹骑士在这方面上经验肯定比自己还少，熟练地用指腹打转摩擦起吐水的小孔，很快手指都沾上了液体，趁着泽菲兰喘息逐渐急促的档口继续挺入，直到整根都埋没在最深处，被温热的穴肉规律地包裹吞吐。

“呼，呼…嗯……”刚开始穴口有些撕扯的疼痛，但比起自己曾经受过的伤这根本不算什么，情潮让自己的身体变得脆弱，泽菲兰忍不住懊恼，可坚硬的顶部摩擦在敏感点处他又不由自主地发出愉悦的轻哼。情欲带来的感觉舒服过了头，一切的空虚都被身上的男人填满，抽插间带出更多的汁液和热度，让内里逐渐滚烫起来，性器离开时体液顺着腿根流淌，重新插入时又挤压回去大半，少数喷溅在毛毯和臀腿，发出咕啾的粘腻水声。

他所有的感觉都汇聚于下体，一点点被放大，他没办法去想别的，只想索求更多，往更深的地方……奥尔什方迎合了他的渴望，坚挺的茎身在进出间染上水渍光泽，一次比一次深入。他低头避开后颈的金发，在腺体处磨牙，最后留下一个假性标记，疼痛与舒爽让泽菲兰忍不住惊呼，情欲却丝毫没有减退，他的唇齿顺着后颈的皮肤一路向下，像是点火，又像是安抚，心里忍不住称赞这位骑士团总长久经锻炼的完美肉体，虔诚地亲吻淡化的疤痕，忍不住抛去一切单纯地赞叹，那股小小的庆幸和雀跃慢慢放大，叫他不由用力顶撞去迎合吸吮得愈发缠绵的内里。

被抬高的腰肢又一次软塌下来，情事消耗的体力似乎比巡逻和训练更多，泽菲兰有些不解，随即小穴变得空虚，身体被翻过来躺下后被重新填满，虽然眼前被打湿的布料很好地发挥着自己的遮挡作用，但他还是禁不住羞耻地别过头，趴俯在自己胸口的人的身份在这样的体位下无法忽视，他很想叫，说奥尔什方卿，再快一些，深一些，明明都到了这样的地步，性器在深处反复碾过的快感清晰得叫人想要发疯，可还是保持着最后一点矜持。好在此时的Alpha也快要控制不住自己的情欲，将Omega的下身抬高后继续快速地抽插，一次次顶弄下泽菲兰的小腹一股股泼溅出浊白的精液。

仅仅是凭借后穴被抽插就到达高潮，像是能力被承认一般，奥尔什方有些高兴，随即又被泽菲兰也只是第一次所以非常敏感的事实弄得有些惭愧，当然这样的想法只持续了一秒不到，更何况自己还没有彻底舒服，距离结束放松还早得很。抽插的动作不停，欲望头部抵在一处柔软湿润的地方无法更加深入，每次在这里磨蹭都会让身下的人颤抖，看起来并不像是疼痛，可再想深入却被泽菲兰阻止了，总算想起来不能真的标记泽菲兰。奥尔什方点点头，停留在甬道处重新加快速度不断顶开簇拥而来的湿热软肉，殊不知泽菲兰刚才想的第一件事不是教义或者誓言，而是真的被标记了，自己要怎么从皇都找借口去巨龙首找他呢…

从正面被占有似乎不像之前在后面进入，最舒服的那个点要触碰到似乎麻烦了些，但对于勤恳耕耘的Alpha不是太大的难题，双腿缠在腰上，抬高了腰肢自上而下地顶撞带来的美妙快感叫人发酥，看着眼前白皙的肌肉随着动作起伏，收紧放松，奥尔什方几近高潮的性器在内里纠缠不放的吸吮刺激下，终于无法克制地抵在最深处射精。

两个人紧紧地拥住对方，像是雪原里受冻的野兽，尽情释放着欲望，明明旁边就是烤得正旺的炉火。

“‘不能用后背面对自己的敌人’，您也听说过这句话么？我刚才感觉到您背对我时的紧张了，肌肉绷得很紧…”

泽菲兰有些意外，没想到奥尔什方还会注意到这个，他听他又说了些有的没的，两个人能正常交流的话题并不是很多，更别提是在这种有些尴尬的时刻。

“我听说这种事只有一两次是不够的，不过我过来之前已经和部下确认过，不需要增援，如果您还需要的话——”

泽菲兰逐渐被安抚平稳的心绪又开始烦躁起来，体内的欲望重新蠢蠢欲动，哪里只是自己一个人需要——

所幸，屋里的柴火烧个一天一夜也足够了。


End file.
